Project: Fishy Tomatoes
by Rosekeet
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran start a dective business because things are getting boring! Now they have to catch the dreaded crooks, Ann Chovie and Tom Ato! Supposed to read like an old dective movie. Key word: SUPPOSED. S and S!
1. Chovie and Ato Li

Project: Fishy Tomatoes   
Chapter One: Chovie and Ato: Syaoran  
*  
Name: Chovie, Ann  
Age: Unknown  
Height: 5' 1"  
Weight: 95 lbs  
Eye color: blue  
Hair color: green  
Last seen: protesting the eating of fish in front of a fish n' chips place outside of Tokyo  
Unusual habits: talks to fish, gets very upset when fish are eaten, killed, sold, or harmed in any way  
Wanted for: the bombing of several anchovy canning factories, which killed most workers. Suspected for the disappearance of all the fish in 1.5 X 10.234689168 fishing ports.  
Reward: 87.9 X your weight in anchovies  
  
Name: Ato, Tom  
Age: 20 years, 5 months, and 8 days  
Height: 6' 2"  
Weight: 150 lbs  
Eye color: unknown. wears red contact lenses  
Hair color: red  
Last seen: buying, or stealing rather, tomatoes from a super market outside of Tokyo.  
Unusual habits: smells of tomatoes. only wears red.  
Wanted for: the poisoning of 135 tomatoes fields and trying to create giant, mutant, killer tomatoes that will destroy the world as we know it in his basement.  
Reward: 1.23 X 10 to the 18.5 power cents, in pennies and 3 cans of quality tomatoe paste.  
***   
So these were the crooks I had to catch, eh? I turned up the color of my trench coat as the rain pelted down manically. I shoved the papers into my pocket. It wouldn't be easy... I glanced at my partner: Kinomoto, Sakura: the magician/ blonde haired, green-eyed goddess I was secretly in love with but too afraid to say anything. She was dressed in a long narrow skirt, blouse, calf length trench coat, a hat like mine, and spiked heels that could put a hole in any mans foot in aimed right. It was all pink, too.   
"You know," I said, "pink isn't a real 'detectivy' color." She glanced down at herself.   
"I know." She said with a sigh. "But Tomoyo wouldn't make anything in bage or brown. She said I only looked good in colors and that pink was the best." That was true. She did look good in pink. But then again, she always looked good. She was my partner. It was just the two of us. We ran the S+S Detective Agency. Advertised that we could solve a case in two flaps of a bird's wing. (Kinomoto thought that up, not me).  
"Syaoran-san?" She said.  
"What?"  
"Do really think, we'll be able to track down Chovie, and Ato?"br  
"You bet we will."   
"If you say so..." she said nervously. "But where should we start? Where would two bad guys like these be?"  
"Lets try the last place they were seen."  
"But that's outside Tokyo!"   
"We'll take the bullet train." I said. "Let's go." I turned and walked down the rainy street, my head low to keep the rain out of my eyes. My clip clop from my shoes echoed off the walls. Kinomoto ran to catch up with me.   
"Wait up!" She called. I stopped as she caught up. 10 minutes later we boarded the bullet train. It was time. Project Fishy Tomatoes had begun. 


	2. Kinomoto and Li Chovie

Name: Kinomoto, Sakura  
Age: 13  
Height: 5'1  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Eye color: green  
Hair color: blonde  
Last seen: With her partner Li boarding a bullet train for Toyko  
Unusual habbits: Seen flying with two pink wings sprouting out of her back. has a book full of pink tarot cards.  
Wanted for: Opening a dective business and looking for Ann Chovie and Tom Ato  
Reward: kill her and take all the cash she has on her  
  
Name: Li, Syaoran.  
Age: 13  
Height: 5'3  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Eye color: amber  
Hair color: brown  
Last seen: staring and blusing at his partner Kinomoto as they boarded a bullet train for Toyko  
Unusual habbits: practices swordsmanship, blushes constantly at Kinomoto  
Wanted for: Opening a dective business and looking for Ann Chovie and Tom Ato  
Reward: kill him and take all the cash he has on him  
***  
I crumpled the pieces of paper up. I knew now that Kinomoto and Li were after me and Ato. They wanted to stop my campaign for fish rights. The idiots. They had no idea of the supreme power and intelligence of the anchovie. But soon, if every thing went according to plan we wouldn't have to worry about THEM anymore. I glided down the steps to the dingy basement where Ato worked. I tapped him on the shoulder.   
"I told you, don't bug me when I'm working!" He snapped with out looking up from his microscope. I ignored him.   
"Kinomoto and Li are after us." I said throwing the balls of paper in front of him.  
"WHAT?!"  
"It's true." He uncrumpled the papers.   
"These profiles were updated less than an hour ago. They should be ariving in Toyko any minute."  
"Blast it!" He muttered. "What should we do?"  
"They don't know where we are. Yet. But I have a feeling we should be expecting them soon."  
"What should we do?" I smiled.  
"Give them a welcome they'll never forget." 


	3. Greasy Fish Taco's Outside Tokyo Kinomot...

Chapter 3: Greasy Fish Taco's Outside Tokyo  
~*~  
Name: Mann, Taaco  
Age: 46   
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 210lbs  
Eye color: brown  
Hair color: grey  
Occupation: owner of fish taco stand  
avg income: unknown  
notes: over-weight from eating too many of his own greasy fish tacos. Business in a slump because the wanted criminal Ann Chovie recently held one of her "Save the fish" campaigns outside his stand.  
~*~  
The bullet train stopped abruptly.   
"Ready to go?" I asked Syaoran-san. He turned red. Hmm. Maybe he was too hot in his jacket. We exited. It was raining very hard so the street was very quiet.   
"This way." Syaoran-san said. Our foot steps echoed strangly off the buildings.   
"Where are we going?" I asked quietly toughting his shoulder. His face went pink again.  
"To Taaco Mann's Fish Tacco's." he said gruffly and becan walking more quickly.  
"Ho~e?" I ran to catch up with him, but tripped over my heels.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We both yelled as we toppled to the wet street.   
"Gomen-nasi! Gomen-nasi! Gomen-nasi! Gomen-nasi! Gomen-nasi! Gomen-nasi! Gomen-nasi! Gomen-nasi! Gomen-nasi! Gomen-nasi!" I cried as I got up.   
"It's ok, it's ok." he mumbled as he sat up rubbing his head.   
"Are you ok?" I cried as I flung myself on him in a apologetic hug."GOMEN-NASI!!!!!!" Syaoran-san turned scarlet. He really should take off that jacket.  
"I'm ok! I'm ok! REALLY!!!!!!" he said as he pused me off him. He picked himself up then helped me.   
"Come on." he mumbled and we started off again. In a couple minutes we had reached our destination: a dirty looking stand on the side of the road that read FISH TACOS in peeling letters.   
"Excuse me? Is anyone there?" Syaoran-sand yelled into it. A tall, fat, grimy looking man appeared from the shadows.  
"Sure am!" he said brightly. "What do ya want?"   
"Two fish tacos, please." The man nodded and punched in some numbers on a cash register.  
"Five dollars, please." I reached into my pocet for the money but Syaoran-san handed him a five. The man turned into the stand to get our tacos. Syaoran-san's eyes followed him.   
"Here ya go."   
"Thank you." I whispered to Syaoran-san, as I felt my cheeks going pink. He could be so sweet sometimes.   
"You're Mr. Mann, aren't you?" He asked.   
"Aye, thats me." Mann said gruffly. "Why?"   
"We came here to ask a few questions."   
"What kinda questions?" Mann asked suspeciously. "If they're about that dog chocking on a fish bone I don't know nothin'!"   
"No. It's about a certin Anne Chovie." Taaco's face got very red and he scowled. "I heard from a certain reliable source that this Anne Chovie held one of her "save the fish campaigns" outside your stand."   
"You bet she did. Cut business way down too! Yer the first customers I've had all day. Came out here carrying protest signs, yelling about how fish are intelligent and we need to respect them. Load of crap."   
"Was there anybody else with her?" I asked. Syaoran-san smiled at me.   
"Not that ya mention it... Some freakish red-headed guy with red eyes talked to her for a while before heading down the super market."   
"Where he stole the tomatoes..." Syaoran-san mumbled.   
"Do you think they're working together?" I asked. He shrugged.   
"No idea. What would they be doing anyway?" I shrugged too and Taaco gave us a funny look.   
"Who are you two anyways?" he asked suspeciously.   
"We um..." I mumbled.   
"Work for the IRS!" Syaoran-san spluttered out.   
"Yes!" I piped up catching on, "Miss. Chovie is in some serious debt. We're looking for her. Mind telling us where she went?"   
"No. Headed down that way, towards the bullet train station." He said pointing down an ally. "I haven't seen her since."   
"Thanks." Syaoran-san said and we hurried down the ally. We walked in silence as we finished our greasy tacos.   
"What are we going to do?" I asked him.   
"I think we should head to the super market where Ato was sighted. I mean, if she was in the bullet train station we have no idea where she went."   
"Right. Let's go!" 


	4. Giant Mutant Killer Tomatoes that Will D...

_Project: Fishy Tomatoes_   
Chapter 4: Giant Mutant Killer Tomatoes That Will Destroy the World as We Know it: Ato  
By, Rosekeet  
A/N: Haven't updated in a while. But I WILL FINSIH THIS FIC. That's my new goal. If I start a fic, I'll finish it.   
Rated PG for violence, mild language and sensuality  
Dedicated to: My really awesome phone that I got at a 2nd hand store a couple months ago  
  
Name: Asz, Panintha  
Age: 20  
Weight: 122 lbs   
Height: 5'3"  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue  
Occupation: con-artist  
Avg. Income: Unknown  
Notes: Wanted for the conning of over a thousand people. Currently going out with Tom Ato, whom she's "not conning". Psh. Yeah. Right.  
~*~  
I scowled as I threw the crumpled up profile of Li and Kinomoto into the waste paper basket. Damn that Chovie, interrupting my work like that. She bugged the crap out of me. I wished I'd never agreed to work with her. Two geniuses like us, can't easily get along.   
I went back to my brand new microscope. Like everything I owned I'd gotten a great deal on it. It was free. Being a thief really cuts down on financial hassle. Carefully I examined the two cells. Yes... I stroked my chin... yes it would defiantly be possible to merge them... But, would it but ready in time before Li and Kinomoto got here? I'd have to work fast. I pulled on a pair of goggle and gloves. I grinned and started laughing. Maniacally.  
My laughter was interrupted by the phone ringing.   
"Yes?" I said as I picked it up.  
"Hiiiiiiiiiii Tom…" The sickly sweet voice of Panintha, my girlfriend said.  
"Hi."  
"You don't sound glad to hear me." She pouted.  
"I am, really. I'm just in the middle of something."  
"I bet you're with that Ann Chovie girl again!" She wailed.  
"Panintha, she's my partner, not my girlfriend!"  
"I don't believe you!" She wailed.  
"That's pretty rich coming from you!"  
"HEY! Conning is a perfectly respectable occupation!"  
"Yeah. Uh huh."  
"I hate you!" She screamed and hung up. I shook my head. It really was annoying going out with her. She did that all the time.  



End file.
